


Shot In The Dark

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting, College, Dumbasses, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just babysitting with extra steps, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Has ADHD, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Romance? What Romance? - Freeform, School, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Why Did I Write This?, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Love, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Reinhardt Wilhelm, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: *Reader is Gender-neutral*You currently attend a very high-ranking college in hopes to become an actor. You're top of your class, neck in neck with Gabriel Reyes, an overdramatic, incredibly hot, hot topic mess, who you may have a crush on.When a new project is announced that you and another student will spend two days method-acting as parents with two middle schoolers or high schoolers, you expected to be paired with someone.However, you never expected to be paired with Gabriel.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I decided we need some wholesome Y/A Gabriel x Reader, so enjoy this mess of a fic.
> 
> I am also well aware that this is entirely inaccurate. I haven't attended an actual class in ages and just threw this together because I'm like that. All the ages are also inaccurate but whatever.

You blinked twice at Ms.Lacroix as she waltzed around the room in a tight turtle-necked sweater, skinny jeans and combat boots. You were in the middle of acting class, listening to her ramble on about how to throw yourself into acting scenarios when her lecture took a turn for the odd. 

Now, for a normal acting teacher, the assignment she started to propose wouldn’t come as such a shock. However, for Ms.Lacroix, the very much widowed professor whose husband died in the line of combat, you didn’t expect her to propose such a domestic project.

When the initial shock died down inside of you, you finally took in the assignment now being passed around on sheets of paper. It was to help you adjust to being families in acting roles, so each of you were being randomly paired together and given two “volunteer children”, Middle and High school students the next class you had and would spend the night and following day acting like a family. You’d be graded on how well you performed.

For them, it would be a field trip, a chance to annoy two tired college students. For you, it would be hell. You had to spend today and tomorrow with You had taken this class on a chance, moved from your little home town to here in hopes you could be an actor one day. You’d always wanted to be a [actor type]. Ever since you were little you dreamed of it. Unfortunately, that meant that whoever you were paired with was going to be a complete stranger.

As Ms.Lacroix went on to explain the assignment; students would be staying over at the school, which would be providing air mattresses for students to sleep on, as well as classrooms assigned to groups. The school was large enough, it’s art department was bigger than some hospitals, so you knew that housing wouldn’t be an issue.

Food was also going to be provided by the culinary classes. That was always a bonus, the food they prepared was always delicious and you looked forward to the events they catered. At least there was one good thing out of this project...

Your mind started to wander towards food, blocking out what Ms.Lacroix was saying as she droned on about how you’d be graded. It was all printed on the sheet she’d handed out, so you didn’t really bother focusing yourself. Until she clapped her hands, announced that your groups would be emailed to you tonight and began her lecture on how to act like families. 

What to exaggerate, how to greet your spouse and children… it went on until the bell. You made sure to take notes so you could review them tonight before you came to class tomorrow morning at ten.

Your next few classes were a blur. You mostly tuned them out due to them being obligatory classes you needed to graduate or you could fall back on if you couldn’t make it in the acting world. Sure, you paid attention, but the day seemed to go ridiculously fast, against your wishes.

By the time you crashed in your dorm room that night after your shift at the local pizza shop, you were exhausted and anxious. You decided on a hot shower to get the sweat of the pizza shop off and when you’d exited, your phone dinged, letting you know you had an email.

Honestly, you’d hoped it was an old friend from back home. But, to no surprise, it was just Ms.Lacroix sending out a mass email with the list of pairings. You skimmed through the list, a few names jumping out at you when you noticed she paired up students randomly, no matter their gender. There were a few pairs with two women, or men, even one with two nonbinary students.

When your eyes finally fell upon your name, you nearly choked on the water you were drinking. Next to your name was Gabriel Reyes. He was known as the class’s most dramatic student, always being praised by Ms.Lacroix on his acting abilities and adaptability in scenes. Rumour had it that he’d registered for the military when he graduated high school but got rejected due to the large tattoo of an insanely complex design around his neck that turned into a flying raven on his back. Others said that he couldn’t pass the drug test or background check. 

No matter who you talked to though, everyone seemed to have a fascination with the man. Whether they found him attractive or feared the darkly dressed man, you bring up the name in any room on campus and there’d be whispers around you. Some didn’t even dare out of fear he’d appear behind them like a shadow.

He was always known to hang out with a large group of friends that called themselves the “Overwatch”. The origin of the name was rumoured to be linked back to their high school days, but the meaning was only known by them. You didn’t even think they remembered the name.

Normally in college, you wouldn’t give two shits about them. But at least one or two were in each of your classes, making it hard to ignore them as you rivalled them for the top of the class. You weren’t exactly smart, but you knew what you were doing.

You cursed Ms.Lacroix for pairing you with him. Random or not. However, there was no way it was just a coincidence that the top two students had been paired together. Ms.Lacroix had done stranger things.

Needless to say, after you’d scarfed down your dinner, you played with the idea of tomorrow’s project in your head as you selected an outfit for the next day. You’d picked out your favourite t-shirt, pair of ripped black jeans and your chunkiest belt. You’d be damned if you let yourself look like a mess in front of him.

You’d hoped you could’ve boosted your group to get a higher mark than Gabriel. However, now you had to work together to get a good mark. Neither of you was going to come out on top of the other thanks to this project.

* * *

You woke to your alarm blaring in your ear the next morning. On a normal day, you would’ve checked your phone before rolling out of bed. But today, you got up immediately, getting dressed and busying yourself with any other tidying up you had to do to yourself.

Ms.Lacroix had given you a list of things to bring as well, so you packed yourself a change of clothes, pyjamas, your blanket and pillow, your toothbrush and toothpaste, retainer, deodorant and any other items you knew you’d need, and stuffed it into your duffle bag.

Before heading out of the door for school, you grabbed your leather battle jacket and combat boots, making sure your hair was fine in the mirror of your bathroom.

Finally, you were ready for today’s project. It was nine-thirty when you finally headed down to the train station. You caught your train and got to school in fifteen minutes, just enough time to get your sorry ass to class in time.

If you’d be smarter, you would’ve checked your phone. If you’d checked your phone, you would’ve noticed the email sent at one-thirty last night. If you’d seen the email, you would’ve known it was from Gabriel Reyes. If you would’ve known it was from Gabriel Reyes, you would’ve probably checked your phone.

But your stomach was in too many butterflies to remember. Even putting in your headphones and pressing play hadn’t involved your phone, you just clicked the button and let your favourite [playlist/podcast] play.

You found a seat nearer to the back of the classroom where you usually sat. Other students had begun making their way into the room when you’d gotten there. No one bothered to sit near you, filling up the seats closer to the door. You always preferred the widow seats, it was just easier for daydreaming and seeing the whiteboard. But you weren’t about to tell everyone else about your advantage.

Finally, you pulled your phone out of your pocket as your fingers drummed against the desk. However, you didn’t even have enough time to turn it on as people sat down around you. An unusual amount of people.

Looking up, you found yourself in the middle of the Overwatch crew. When you’d looked up, Jack Morrison was staring back at you. All the Overwatch crew members took the theatre program, for whatever reason. Jack happened to be the blonde-haired, blue-eyed wonder from the backcountry. Currently, he was staring into your soul.

“C-can I help you?” you squeaked in surprise, putting your phone down face first on the desk.

Jack let out a chuckle.  
“Didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Jack Morrison and this is-”  
“I know who you are,” You rolled your eyes, cutting him off before he could introduce the others.

Angela Zeigler, medical major -she gave you a run for your money in your science classes-. Reinhardt Wilhelm, the football star who played FPS games in his spare time. Genji Shimada, history major, one of the rich Shimada brothers, he hits on every woman who walks by him -and it usually works!-. Hanzo Shimada, business major, the other Shimada brother, rumour had it that he was part of an underground mafia. Jesse Mcree, history major, he met Genji in their history class and then hooked up with his brother -most notable accomplishment; dressing as a cowboy and getting laid more than you-. 

“Our reputation precedes us!!” Reinhardt cheers next to you in a loud voice that’s far too loud for a ten in the morning class. 

You cringe at the noise, shooting him a glare.  
“You didn’t answer me,” you state, returning your gaze to Jack.

He blinked stupidly at you. It made you want to reach forward and smack the stupid off his face.  
“I thought Gabe emailed you?”

You furrowed your brows, about to tell him you hadn’t had time to check your email when Gabriel unceremoniously sat down in the empty desk next to you.

“Jack, your dumbass is showing,” he commented with a coy smile, leaning on his hand, his duffle bag tucked between his feet.

“Fuck you. You emailed them, right?” Jack confirmed, gesturing in your direction as your fingers clicked across your phone anxiously.

“Yeah? Why?” Gabriel asked, glancing in your direction.

His gaze on you made you stiffen up as your face started to heat up. Fuck, if you were like this now, how were you going to spend two days with him?!

“Well, they-” Jack started as you let out a sigh.

“I haven’t checked my phone yet today,” you interjected before he could continue.

All heads turned to you and you watched as Jack smacked Gabriel upside the head.

“OW! What was that for?!” he grumbled, rubbing his head.

“You were supposed to email them LAST night. Not today!” Jack bitched at him, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I did! I sent it at one!” Gabriel protested.

“Not everyone’s an owl Gabriel,” Angela commented, rolling her eyes as you decided to pick up your phone.

Honestly, it was kind of endearing how they acted together. They’d added you into the mix without hesitation. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad?

When you unlocked your phone, you found the email in question. Essentially it was Gabriel telling you that since you were allowed free-roam with your group, that the five of you would be hanging out with his friends for the duration of the project. Critical info you wish you knew before you treated Jack like an ass.

Upon resurfacing to the conversation around you, they’d simmered down, heads turning towards Ms.Lacroix as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a black summer dress, fitting for the hot weather inside. The low cut and short skirt were leaving very little to the imagination… a typical outfit for her.

“Good morning class! As you all know, you have been excused from your other classes today and will be participating in a two-day-long project. Now, in a few moments, your children for the duration will enter the room. However, first I need to go over a few things. If you get overwhelmed, have any quarrels with your group, suck it up. This is acting. There will be a few volunteers helping out in case an accident happens, but that shouldn’t be necessary. You’re in college god-damn it! Now, any questions?” she lectured, pacing at the front of the room while she spoke so everyone could hear what she was saying.

Luckily, no one raised their hand. Not even the dullest of the students. So, she clapped her hands together.

“Lovely! Winston, if you will?” she called to the door.

The door opened to a dark-skinned man with a large beard and black-hair held behind his head in a full bun. He let in forty-five middle school and high school-aged children into the room. They were chattering amongst each other, pulling backpacks and sleeping bags behind them.

“Hello, students! These are the students participating in today’s theatre project. They are also heard to learn, so make sure to teach them a few things while they’re here!” Winston, one of the science TA’s announced before standing to the side of the classroom.

“Yes, these are our “children”. I’ve borrowed Winston from Ms.O’Deorain for the next two days since she owes me a favour. Please treat him with the same respect you treat me,” Ms.Lacroix instructed as the students finished filing into the room.

Once everyone was in the room, Ms.Lacroix began her explanation of the day’s activities. There were workshops set up throughout the art department of the school. The rooms assigned as houses will have markings on them, you can run “errands” by going to rooms marked stores, go out for food in rooms marked restaurants, and take your “children” to “school” or “parks”. You name it, there’s probably a room. You are allowed to spend all your time in the house room if you’d like, but random scenarios will be thrown at you by volunteers and you’ll have to act accordingly. 

Once done her explanation, she began calling out names, she made sure to let us know we’d be allowed to leave once everyone had their “children”.

You waited patiently, tapping your fingers on the desk as the nerves bubbled in your stomach. No one was talking yet and you felt extremely uncomfortable sitting next to the rather good looking Gabriel who just so happened to be pansexual. Increasing your chances in… in what?! You had no chance. This is just a project.

You’re snapped from your thoughts as you hear your name called. Raising your hand, Ms.Lacroix directs two highschool aged children in your direction. At least you don’t have to watch middle schoolers. They look at you and immediately know your deepest secrets. Fucking creepy.

The two children sit next to you on the stairs. One has blond hair that just goes positively everywhere and is fidgeting with his prosthetic arm and the other has white hair, probably died, pulled back by a large ponytail as he tries to stop the other from playing with his arm. Good. They’re probably friends.

It doesn’t take long for all of Overwatch to get their children as well. Jesse and Hanzo are unsurprisingly in a group (they probably convinced Ms.Lacroix into it), with a middle schooler and high schooler, one with half of her head shaved and on her phone, the other with short, spikey hair dressed in track pants.

Angela and Genji are in a group with a high schooler and a middle schooler. The highschooler with large neon headphones around his neck and long hair in dreads, the middle schooler with a videogame logo across the front of her shirt and long brown hair in a ponytail. 

Jack and Reinhardt make up the last group with two highschoolers. One was noticeably built with short, dyed hot-pink hair and a blue tank top. The other with long brown hair who was striking up a conversation with Reinhardt like old friends.

Once Ms.Lacroix had finished, Jack ran off down the halls. The others didn’t seem to call him out so you sort of sat there, confused.

“He’s getting us a room. They let four groups in each room, so that’s his job. If he doesn’t move every few moments, he starts to drive the rest of us up the wall,” Gabriel explains without prompting, grabbing your duffle bag from under your seat.

“I can carry it myself you know!” you protest, moving to snatch it back.  
“Too late. What, you afraid I’ll find something in here?” he teases with a cocked eyebrow, holding the back just out of your reach.

You huff, crossing your arms.  
“You’re impossible. I’m not that stupid,” you grumble under your breath.

“Never said you were, Cariño,” he replies with a cocky smile.

God, the way he calls you that makes you almost melt into a puddle. You had absolutely no idea what it means, but you knew it was Spanish and it sounded so good. You always had such a thing for someone speaking Spanish. You’re never going to survive this!

“We don’t start until we get to our houses old man. Come on, let’s go!” Genji reminds you two, already standing with the rest of the group.

You feel your face flush as you rush forwards to introduce yourself to the two teenagers in your charge.

“Hi! Sorry about that, I’m [Y/N] and this is Gabriel. You are…?” you say, extending a hand formerly to the two teens.

“Jamison! Jamison Fawkes! A pleasure to meet you!” Jamison introduced himself, bouncing to his feet and nearly wobbling down the stairs had it not been for Gabriel’s quick arm.  
“Thanks mate! That was a close one!”

“Mako Rutledge,” the other one grunts, shaking your hand. “Excuse my friend he’s unmedicated and we suspect he has ADHD,” Mako explains, letting go of your hand.

“Ah, good to know. Come on we should get down to our “house” now,” Gabriel says, staring to walk down the stairs.

Mako pulls his face mask back up and walks down after him. It seems the rest of Overwatch had already started heading out of the room. You took the time to make sure Jamison didn’t fall as he went down the stairs, bouncing about.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is a slow burn alright!
> 
> I'll write chapter two if enough people ask


End file.
